sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Matthew "Burst" Angels
Name:Burst the Fox. Real Name:Matt. Full Name:Matt Ned Angels. Species:Fox/Vampire. Age:15/Ageless. Allignment:Good. Clothes:Black shirt with pink heart,black shorts,black shoes,glasses. Favorite Food:Veggie-burgers Favorite Color:Pink. Favorite Song:Gonna Get This by Hannah Montana Ft. Iyaz. Favorite T.V. Show:Lizzie Mcguire. Favorite Sport:Volleyball. Weapons:Fists. Theme Song:It's On by The Cast of Camp Rock 2. Voice Actor:Mitchell Musso(2003-2006).Nathan Kress(2006-2010). Accent:Indian. Family: Susan:Mom. Kevin:Dad. Sonia:Wife. Hannah:Daughter,a blue fox Blake:Son,a brown hedgehog. Sonic:Brother-In-Law. Manic:Brother-In-Law Erin:Sister. Olette:Twin Sister. Love Interest:Jennette:Formerly,Sonia the Hedgehog:Wife. Friends:Amy,Sonic,Tails,Cream,Tikal,Mina,Knuckles,Manic,Shadow,Rouge.Maria,Julie,and,Blaze. Rivals:Silver,Sally. Enemies:Eggman. Abilities:Can see future,Can read minds,singing,dancing,acting. Special Abilities:Smarter than Eggman,Chaos Control,weather control,magic powers. Personality:Easily faints,vegetarian, Ability Type:Power. Hair Color:Pink with Purple streaks. Skin Color:Orange and Tan. Eye Color:Blue and Pink. Height:188 cm. Weight:100 lbs. Appearence:His pink hair covers the left side of his face,he has a birthmark that looks like a heart on his hand,his eyes are two different colors becuase he has a twin,which happens sometimes with twins,he has orange hair on his muzzle,feet,ears,and,hands.he has tan hair on his chest,around his mouth,and,around his eyes,and,he has no tails. Sexuality:Straight. Super Forms:Hyper-Burst,Sun-Burst,Lunar-Burst,and,Eclipse-Burst. Teams:Freedom Fighters. Story. Burst was a normal fox untill he walked into a forest,there he met a dying vampire named Derek,Derek told him his story, and asked Burst to save his home,Burst agreed.Derek gave him a vial of his blood then Derek died.Later Burst saw Derek's home-town being attacked by Eggman,he quickly grabbed the blood and injected himself with it using a electric needle he invented when Eggman noticed Burst,Eggman fled.The blood changed him,it was a slow and painless process,when Burst told his parents,they sent him away telling him they hated vampires.Burst traveled the world for years untill he found Sonic and the others,Silver sensed what Burst was and told Princess Sally,because if this Sally rejected Burst's request to join the Freedom Fighters.Then Burst left mad.Amy found him he explained what happened she told him she would talk to Sally for him.Burst waited for hours but left.He traveled for months before he met Sonia,Sonic's sister.Sonia hated him for keeping his life a secret when Eggman attacked Sonia he revealed his powers.Burst summoned a giant storm causing Eggman's machine to fail.When Eggman fled,Burst told Sonia everything.To Burst's surprise Sonia did not run away,she instead kissed him,he backed up shocked.Sonia told him she was thankful for saving her,they traveled back to the Freedom Fighters.When Sonia told Sally what happened,Sally agreed to let Burst join,everybody was happy but Silver.Silver talked Sally into having Sonic follow Burst.When Burst caught on he attacked Sonic,instantly Burst was put out of the Freedom Fighters.Burst went into a rage when he took the Chaos Emeralds and turned into Hyper-Burst.Sonic was able to calm him.Ashamed Burst left Sonia and the Freedom Fighters and found Jennette the Skunk like Sonia she wasn't scared,she introduced him to her band everybody welcomed him,They traveled together untill they ran into the Freedom Fighters.Sonia met Jennette and got into a fignt over Burst,Eggman attacked them,Burst transformed into Lunar-Burst using The Chaos Emeralds and the moon,but he was injured causing Jennette to go into a fit of rage,Eggman fled and the others had to calm her down.Then after Burst recovered he made his choice,he told Jennette he loved her,but he chose Sonia,Jennette heart-broken decided to move on to her band-mate Wayne.Just then Burst's sisters,Erin and twin Olette arrived.They told Sally they wanted to be Freedom Fighters like their brother.Sally told them yes.Upset,Burst asked Sally if he could rejoin,Sally told him,he had to prove himself.The test was to take out one of Eggman's machines.He was able to do it when he used the Master Emerald and the sun to become Sun-Burst.Sally approved of him re-joining.One day while training with Sonic,Julie,and,Mina Burst stopped and stared into space,when he regained focus he told the others he saw the future.Julie asked him if he could do that before he became a vampire,he said yes.Then Mina asked him what see saw.Burst told her he couldn't make out anything.So they continued to train.Later when everyone was in a meeting,Burst started to stare at the others,when Knuckles noticed this,he asked Burst why he was staring Burst told everyone he was reading their thoughts,Cream asked him if he could do that before he became a vampire,Burst told her yes, he was born with a rare genetic code than allows him to read numerous minds at once.When Sally heard this,she instantly assigned him the job of intel on Eggman's attacks,in order for him to succed,she assigned Sonic,Tails,Shadow,and,Manic to watch him,before they left Sonia told Burst she was pregnant,shocked and happy,the 5 left.When the 5 arrived at Eggman's base,Burst went in while the others waited outside.Burst found Eggman and told him he betrayed the others.Eggman decided to put him to work.After weeks of working for Eggman,Burst gathered enough info,he called the others and they trashed his base while Sally,and,Mina stayed behind to take care of Sonia.When Burst got back to Sonia,she went into labor,Burst fainted,when he woke up,he was delighted to meet their 1st-born,a blue fox,they named Hannah,they noticed Hannah was born with 5 tails,an unusual number of tails.They were amazed,but loved her just the same.Later when Eggman learned of Hannah,he attacked them,Burst's rage toward Eggman powered by the moon,sun,the Chaos Emeralds,and,the Master Emerald transformed Burst into Eclipse-Burst,Burst took out Eggman,but Burst's rage went out of control causing the others to attack him in order to calm him down,when Burst calmed down he fell into a deep sleep.When he woke up,Tails told him he was alseep for over a week.He found Sonia,they talked,Sonia told him she was pregnant.When they told everyone,Tails told them that both kids will be half-vampire.When Burst heard this,he was ashamed for it,when Sonia went to talk to him she found a note from him saying that even though he loved her,he just wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to her,and he would be back soon as soon as he cleared his mind.When Sonia read the note,she cryed.Burst traveled for a few days.When he reached his home,he found that Eggman had attacked,Burst searched for his parents,they were gone,he couldn't believe it.Since there was nothing Burst could do,he decided to return back home to Sonia.When he returned,he found Sonia,who moved on,Burst spent week's trying to win Sonia back.The night he finally succeded,he talked Sonia into meeting him.He met her at the beach.Sonia didn't want to talk,but he surprised her by kissing her.She kissed him back and they got back together.3 months later Burst and Sonia got married.Things were perfect untill Sonia gave birth to their 2nd child,Flight.Burst and Sonia were happy.Then Sonia became ill.Burst was worried if he caused it,Burst knew the only way to save Sonia was to turn her into a vampire.But he just couldn't.Sonic told him it would be ok.But Burst still couldn't do it.A few days later,Sonia got better,to show her loved her,he aranged a concert for her.During the concert,Mina invited him to sing with her.After the concert Burst revealed a secret he kept from them ever since they net,he pointed his finger at one of Tails's inventions and made it float for over an hour,Silver told them if Burst had psychic powers,he would have tired out over an hour ago,they realized he had magic powers.They Category:Vampire Category:Foxes Category:mobian Category:good Category:Male Category:ageless